


Romance and Candlelight

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Champagne, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Short & Sweet, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Apprentice Nijah and Julian have a romantic date at home enjoying each other’s company. Happy late Valentine’s Day! <3





	Romance and Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodramma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramma/gifts).



Nothing says romantic like being serenaded with a violin, right?

That was Nijah’s hope, anyway. She nervously checked her tuning and condition of her bow for the fourth time in a row before tucking the violin away in the case and shoving it under the dining room table. She and Julian had finally squirreled away time for a night together, and she wanted it to be perfect. She knew it would be perfect.

A light knock at the door jolted Nijah out of her daydreaming. She desperately tried to look not desperate as she opened the door to her magic shop with a grin, light strands of hair falling in her face. “Ilya!”

Julian elegantly lowered himself with a short bow, holding a familiar glowing blue flower in his gloved hand. “Nijah, my love.”

“With your track record, I’m surprised you bothered to knock.”

“Rude! Me, break in? Perish the thought!” Julian grinned and tucked the flower in Nijah’s hair. He held a bottle of champagne in his other hand and wiggled his eyebrows. “Not like we need this to have fun- but I thought you’d appreciate your favorite drink.”

Nijah appraisingly looked at the bottle and set it aside, pleased with it. “As much as I like my sweet champagne, a tall glass of water is welcome as well.” She pressed up against Julian, already feeling overly warm, and wound her arms around him. Julian’s hugs always made her feel safe and content, comforted by his height and how he wrapped her in his cape. “Thank you.”

Julian kissed the top of her hair with a smile, glowing with happiness when they pulled away to look each other in the eyes. “I’m sorry I’m here so late and most businesses are closed-“

“Hush. Don’t you dare be sorry for anything.” Julian took his cloak and gloves off with a sigh, almost shy as he made himself at home. Nijah led Julian to the table and pulled out a chair for him. She’d done her best to replicate Mazelinka’s soup, minus the magical sleep aid in it, and laid out bread, a salad, and table grapes. Candles glowed in the middle of the tablecloth, making the mood softer. “I know it’s humble, but I hope you like it.”

“Hmmm- I’d know Mazelinka’s recipe anywhere- I’m touched, Nijah.” Julian eagerly ladled a cup of soup for Nijah and for himself, serving her food before himself. Nijah didn’t sit down yet, smiling as she dug out the violin from under the table. Julian stared at her. “Oh! You’re determined to spoil me, aren’t you?”

Nijah played a slow, sweet melody with a grin. She’d been practicing, but butterflies still threatened to make her composure slip. “This is where you tell me how good everything is.”

Julian laughed, a blush shooting across his face. Nijah was in a casual tunic and pants, but to him she was just as stunning as their meeting at the masquerade. The blue flower glowed against her pale hair, and her focused expression as she played made Julian’s own fingers drum against the table in patterns of notes. “I play a vielle you know- and I can tell you play often. Your cooking is splendid, and you’re so patient with me. Everything is fantastic- but I love you most of all.”

Nijah couldn’t hold back and set the violin aside and kissed Julian, soft lips meeting his instantly ravenous one’s. “Hmmm, you’re too sweet.”

“Nonsense. I’d quite like to earn the right to be spoiled so much, dear.” Julian gave her hand a squeeze as she sat down to her own plate of food. “God, this is really good!” he exclaimed, truly digging into his food.

“Not too salty?”

“Never.”

Dinner passed mostly in enjoyable silence, occasional small talk drifting over the table to fade into savoring their meal. Nijah was quite proud of her ability to make Julian eat something. They both often fell into the habit of working too hard and sleeping too little. Julian took both of their dishes to the kitchen and started washing them before Nijah could stop him.

“It’s my treat, Ilya-“

“No no no, you cooked, so I’ll clean! Don’t underestimate how much I like to serve you.” Julian cheerfully scrubbed their soup cups and had everything set out to dry quickly. He took the opportunity to reach for champagne glasses and present them to Nijah. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Nijah grabbed the bottle and gestured upstairs with a wink. “Surely we’ll be more comfortable in my bedroom.”

Julian’s cheeks turned pink again. It was a sight Nijah delighted in, no matter how easily she could make him do it. It never ceased to make her glow inside that someone as charming as Julian would get so flustered over her. “Yes, yes that sounds very good.”

Nijah’s window was open, a light warm spring breeze caressing the nighttime air. She’d taken the liberty of putting a vase of primroses on her bedside table and lit a few more candles. Her bed itself was made neatly with a pile of pillows at the head. Julian followed her inside as she popped the cork on the champagne bottle. Nijah turned and Julian held the glasses out. “Hmmm, let me try something,” she said. Nijah concentrated on the liquid inside the bottle and thought of ice, sorbet, winter, and snow-

“Woah!” Julian stared as the bottle grew freezing cold enough for a misty vapor to rise from it. She poured their champagne and condensation instantly formed on the glasses he was holding. “That’s amazing!”

“Thank you for bringing it.” Nijah took one of the offered glasses from Julian and clinked it against his. “To us, and a lovely evening together.”

“To a life with you at my side, darling.” 

They downed their glasses and Nijah instantly poured them another. Julian curled up on her bed and Nijah nestled in beside him, sipping their champagne and exchanging soft, casual kisses. Julian held her around her waist with one arm and rubbed her back, smiling as their foreheads pressed together between kisses.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ilya.”


End file.
